


A Gross Misuse of the Onsen

by emclementine



Series: 12 Days of YOI [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bath Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Hot Springs & Onsen, Loud Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emclementine/pseuds/emclementine
Summary: On the 9th day of Christmas my true love gave to me..."“Absolutely, under no, oh, circumstances, is there to be sex, ah, sexual activity in the onsen,” Yuuri stuttered out as the pleasure from Viktor’s actions distracted him from his words.“You mean like this?” Viktor palmed Yuuri’s erection. He was already hard and flushed from Viktor’s teasing mouth on his skin."





	

**Author's Note:**

> More filth for your filth needs.  
> How is everyone doing? Good? Did finals go well? Are we all still surviving? How is work? Please let this little smutty blurb make you forget real life responsibilities for a bit.

            Yuuri gasped and spluttered. “Viktor! What was that for?” Yuuri questioned as he wiped the warm water out of his eyes.

            “You were zoning out. I was afraid the heat from the onsen was going to your head,” Viktor teased. Yuuri pouted over being splashed. Viktor went back to blissfully enjoying the bath with his eyes closed and his head tilted back. Yuuri was not going to stoop to Viktor’s level. He would be an adult about it. Yuuri quickly reached over and dunked Viktor’s head under the water. Maturity-schmaturity. He got even. Viktor resurfaced coughing and gasping for air. His eyes widened in shock.

            “You know Yuuri,” Viktor smirked, “this means war.” Yuuri yelped and narrowly avoided Viktor’s grasp. He sloshed slowly through the water creating waves. Viktor chased after him with a playful fire in his eyes.

            “Viktor, no,” Yuuri scolded. “No roughhousing in the onsen. That’s the rule.”

            “Ah, but what are rules if no one is around to enforce them, dorogoj?” Viktor advanced on Yuuri.

            “I’m here to enforce them,” Yuuri reminded him.

            “You’re the one who broke them,” Viktor reminded him smugly. Yuuri huffed his frustration.

            “I’m a partial owner. I’m above the rules.”

            “Now, Yuuri, that’s not very sportsman like conduct. Oh look is that Yuri hopping the fence over there?” Viktor pointed behind Yuuri.

            “What? Where?” Viktor used his momentary distraction to pick Yuuri up and sling him over his shoulder.

            “Viktor that’s cheating!” Yuuri accused. He squirmed and wiggled in Viktor’s grasp. Viktor ignored the struggling man and began to carry him over to the edge of the bath. “Put me down right now or else-or else I’ll bite you.”

            “That sounds like roughhousing to me, Yuuri. Isn’t that against the rules?” Viktor taunted. Yuuri chomped down on the meat of Viktor’s ass as it swayed with each step just in front of his face. Viktor grunted and slapped Yuuri’s ass in retaliation. Yuuri whined at the stinging sensation. He knew Viktor was only breaking the onsen rules because he knew how much Yuuri loved when he got rough with him. Yuuri loved seeing that little spark of fire in Viktor’s eyes when he pinned Yuuri down, held him, bit him, gripped him so tightly it left bruises. If he was honest with himself though, that lit an answering fire within him. Yuuri allowed himself to be carried to the edge of the bath where Viktor set him down. He laid flat on his back with his feet dangling down in the water. Viktor stood between his knees. He scooped water up in his hands and dripped it over Yuuri’s chest and stomach. The cold air caused goose bumps in the wake of the water. “What other onsen rules should I be aware of?” He stroked his hands up and down Yuuri’s legs as he gazed down at his fiancé.

            “Well for starters no food is allowed in the onsen. Also, no diving, for your own safety.”

            “Understandable.” Viktor crawled up out of the onsen to hover over Yuuri. He kissed his way down Yuuri’s cheek, to his chin, and began sucking a necklace of hickeys above his collarbone. Yuuri moaned and tilted his head back to give Viktor more room to work. Viktor nipped his way down to the juncture of Yuuri’s neck and shoulder. “Any other rules?”

            “Absolutely, under no, oh, circumstances, is there to be sex, ah, sexual activity in the onsen,” Yuuri stuttered out as the pleasure from Viktor’s actions distracted him from his words.

            “You mean like this?” Viktor palmed Yuuri’s erection. He was already hard and flushed from Viktor’s teasing mouth on his skin.

            “Yes, like that,” Yuuri moaned as Viktor wrapped his fingers around him.

            “I don’t know about that, Yuuri. Wouldn’t you say this is next to the bath, not in the bath?” Viktor smiled brightly.

            “If it’ll make you keep going I’ll say anything,” Yuuri moaned and Viktor tightened his grip in response.

            “How about if you keep making those pretty noises for me,” Viktor picked up the pace, “then I’ll keep touching you. Deal?” Yuuri nodded fervently. His moans and groans grew louder in volume as Viktor continued stroking him. “You’re so noisy Yuuri,” Viktor whispered into his ear. “What if someone were to hear you right now? What if someone were to hear those pretty little moans of yours and come in here? And what would they find? Katsuki Yuuri, on his back, naked and hard, writhing underneath another man, his coach nonetheless.” Yuuri squirmed at the thought of someone walking in on them. It was late, but guests could access the baths and wander Yu-topia at all hours. “You look so filthy.” Yuuri began to moan even louder just thinking about someone finding him at Viktor’s mercy. “Oh, so you like the idea. Well how about we show you off a little. What do you say we let them hear just how much you love it when I touch you?” Viktor moved to straddle Yuuri. Viktor was hard and throbbing as well, clearly effected by Yuuri’s responses. He intertwined their fingers and kissed the gold ring on Yuuri’s right hand before stretching his arms above his head. Once Yuuri was pinned he ground their cocks together. The moan that Yuuri let out dripped with heady arousal. His body felt feverish and the warmth coming off the bath only added to the fogginess of the lust in his brain. Viktor rocked his hips against Yuuri’s slowly, the friction a burning heat on his sensitive skin. Yuuri arched up into Viktor needing more contact. Viktor trailed the fingertips of one hand down Yuuri’s arm, over his chest, down his stomach to wrap around both of their cocks. Yuuri whined, he was so close.

            “Please, please Viktor, faster.”

            “You can do better than that Yuuri. Convince me. Beg louder,” he purred into Yuuri’s ear.

            “Please, Viktor I need to cum! You make me feel so good. I don’t care who hears. I want everyone to know just how well you fuck me. How amazing it feels when you touch me. Oh, make me cum, Vitya!” Yuuri nearly screamed. Viktor jerked them faster, Yuuri’s words sending a bolt of arousal down his spine making his cock throb in his hand. Yuuri was pink from head to chest and panting underneath him. His erection was leaking against both of their stomachs. When Yuuri came undone, spilling over his fingers Viktor couldn’t hold back his own orgasm any longer.

            “Fuck, Yuuri!” Viktor slowed his strokes as they both came down from their high. Their shared body heat no longer kept away the cold as the fire of arousal left them. Viktor planted a firm kiss on Yuuri’s mouth before dipping them both back into the bath to wash up.

            When Yuuri entered the main room in the morning he was met by a sour looking Mari. He tilted his head in confusion at her glare. “All I have to say to you is that I do care who hears, and that is why you will be in charge of cleaning the onsen for the next week. By yourself.” Yuuri turned bright red when he realized what Mari was referring to. Viktor tried to cover his snorting laughter from where he sat on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> While writing this I realized there was no good place to hide lube in the onsen.
> 
> [my tumblr](http://sadistprionnsa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
